Ces poisons
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: one shot, CainRiff de base. Des vapeurs d'alcool et d'opium sur fond de poèsie baudelairienne.


**Couple : **CainRiff, of course, toute fangirl de _Comte Cain _commence par du CainRiff XD

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : ** _Le poison_ est un poème de Baudelaire (puisse-t-il avoir une tombe suffisement grande pour se retourner confortablement), Cain Hargreaves et son loufiat aryen sont à Kaori Yuki et ce serai un comble si je me faisait payer pour écrire des choses aussi lamentables sur eux.

**Avertissement:** première fic que j'ai écrite sur Comte Cain et qui commence à remonter... et.. bah, c'est confus (mais y parait que c'est fait exprès...), pof, au milieu je change de narrateur sans sommation (ça aussi, ce serait néemmoins fais exprès...) et puis surtout c'est... comment dire...je l'aime plus vraiment, quoi...

corrigé par **Loua**, merci Loua

_**Ces poisons...**_

D'abord les vapeurs d'alcool, simplement, doucement...

Commencer par l'ambre de la liqueur d'écosse pour débuter la chute. Puis le rubis du fruit de la vigne - et du travail des hommes - pour sombrer lentement, tout doucement dans les ténèbres.

Venez, capiteuses boissons, me plonger dans l'ivresse...

Couleurs de ce vin doré, chatoyantes nuances à la lueur des chandelles, du pourpre du sang veineux au rouge orangé lumineux du soleil couchant...

Cela me rappelle un poème de ce français... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Nectar, fais ton oeuvre, déjà ma mémoire défaille... délicieux.

Comment commençait-il, ce poème... _Le vin... _oui, c'est cela...

- Le vin...

- Je vous demande pardon, my lord ?

- Rien... je pensais... à ce poète français... celui qui sait si bien décrire... le spleen...

- Baudelaire, maître ?

- C'est cela même... Baudelaire...

_Le vin sait revêtir les plus sordides bouges _

_D'un luxe miraculeux_

_Et fait surgir plus d'un portique fabuleux _

_Dans l'or de sa vapeur rouge _

_Comme un soleil couchant dans le ciel nébuleux_

Mais l'alcool ne saurait suffire à apaiser ma douleur. Non, il me faut plus encore...

Plus... vaste, plus profond, pour plonger bien plus loin dans la noirceur et dans l'oubli.

Oublier le sang maudit qui coule dans mes veines. Oublier le sang qui souillera toujours mes mains. Oublier le sang qui coula le long de mon dos et l'odeur des roses.

Oublier mon spleen.

- Maître, si je puis me permettre...

- Ne te permets pas... je n'ai que faire de ton avis...

- Vous vous empoisonnez.

_Je sais..._

- Ce n'est... que du laudanum...

- Maître, vous savez comme moi que l'opium...

- Laisse-moi en paix.

Oui, laisse-moi en paix me faire tuer si doucement par ces tendres poisons...

_L'opium agrandit ce qui n'a pas de borne,_

_Allonge l'illimité,_

_Approfondit le temps, creuse la volupté,_

_Et de plaisirs noirs et mornes _

_Emplit l'âme au-delà de sa capacité_

Et parfois de l'absinthe oh, juste une goutte. Tendre absinthe. Douce amie aux délicates teintes. Viens, viens petite fée, distiller ta folie...

Encore un peu seulement juste un peu et les vapeurs d'opium... Le gouffre les ténèbres ... venez, mes doux poisons...

- Maître ? Maître !

Et l'inquiétude s'insinue aussi sûrement qu'un de ces poisons...

Mais il ouvre les yeux, ses yeux verts éclatants, et me regarde.

Non. Il ne me regarde pas. Il regarde dans ma direction. Il regarde à travers moi. Comme un fou. Comme un fantôme.

Regard sans âme.

Comprendra-t-il jamais à quel point ce regard m'attriste, à quel point il me blesse... à quel point j'ai peur pour lui ?

Oserai-je jamais lui dire que par deux fois déjà, ces poisons l'auraient tué si je n'avais été là ? Que par deux fois déjà je l'ai retrouvé inerte, un filet de salive aux lèvres et que si je n'avais jamais étudié la médecine il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Non, bien sûr. Il m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir dans les bras de ses chères drogues. Il ne me pardonnerait pas.

Et le lendemain il s'éveillait sans le moindre souvenir - comment aurait-il pu ?

Comment lui faire comprendre cette crainte sourde que j'ai d'un jour ne pas pouvoir lui faire reprendre connaissance?

Et ses yeux verts me fixent sans me voir, ces yeux verts dorés, ces yeux me rendront fou.

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle_

_De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,_

_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers,_

_Mes songes viennent en foule _

_Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers_

Je ne sais combien de temps je puis rester hypnotisé par ce regard sans vie; jusqu'à ce que cette petite étincelle revienne, jusqu'à ce que cette faible raison refasse surface.

- Riff...

- My lord ...

Votre voix est si faible mais parait résonner après ce silence.

- Pourquoi, Riff... pourquoi... restes-tu, fasciné... à contempler... du haut du gouffre ? Pourquoi... ne pas y plonger ? Pourquoi ne pas m'y rejoindre ?

- M... maître...

- Crains-tu de t'y perdre ? Je serai là... pour te guider ... Riff...

- Maître, vous délirez. Il vous faut dormir.

Sa main attrape mon bras et me tire faiblement à lui si faiblement mais je ne peux que me laisser faire.

- Riff, viens... viens goûter sur mes lèvres... la saveur de l'absinthe...

Que pourrais-je dire ? Que pourrais-je faire ? Est-ce ma faute si je suis paralysé par le poison de ses yeux ?

- Riff... tu sais... il me manque une drogue encore... pour trouver mon repos... il me manque une drogue... s'il te plait, donne-moi... donne-moi mon dernier poison, Riff... donne... toi...

- Maître...

Est-ce ma faute si je suis paralysé par le poison de ses yeux ?

Qu'elle est faible la raison. Qu'elle est faible entre les vapeurs d'alcool et d'opium. Comme elle cède pour laisser la folie atténuer ma peine.

Viens goûter sur mes lèvres la saveur de l'absinthe...

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige_

_De ta salive qui mord_

_Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remord_

_Et, charriant le vertige, _

_La roule, défaillante, aux rives de la mort._

Et laissons nous tous deux tout doucement mourir dans ces délicieux poisons…


End file.
